


【库罗雷特】月满庭 上

by Rickenbacker620



Category: Claude von Riegan - Fandom, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenbacker620/pseuds/Rickenbacker620
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【库罗雷特】月满庭 上

初秋的子夜，昏黄的残月，寂静的暮色浸润着整座加尔古玛库修道院。  
从藏书室走下楼的库罗德因为再一次的一无所获而倍感懊恼。素来堆满笑意的脸上第一次真切地呈现出骇人的恼怒，他抿紧双唇忿忿地踢开了脚边的碎石子，敛住怒气后快步绕过士官学校往宿舍走去。  
轰——  
一记沉闷的异响，短暂得像是天边闪过的一道惊雷。  
库罗德停下脚步，带着疑惑和好奇，将紧闭的训练场大门推开一条三指款的缝隙。  
蕾雅口中那名尚在昏睡之中的男子此刻正出神地看着自己手中的天帝之剑。他的脚下一片狼藉，倾倒的盾牌，损毁的木架，铺满地面的石砖被利器劈出一道深达半米的裂痕，目光所及之处皆可称之为废墟。  
库罗德有些诧异地推开门走了进去，出于本能地在距离对方还有数步之遥的台阶上站定，犹豫了片刻后才试探性地开了口。  
“老师？”  
贝雷特转过身来，明亮的火光从四面八方涌向他，将那变得寡淡的发色映照得几近纯白，蓄势待发的杀意在看清库罗德的容貌之后消散了大半。  
舒展开微蹙的眉间，贝雷特的声音中带着几分倦意。  
“你怎么在这？”  
对于贝雷特的先发制人库罗德没有在意，一展双手坦言道，“听说西提司大人这几日在清理藏书室，想去看看有什么合胃口的闲书，不过没什么收获。”  
贝雷特点了点头算作应答，并没有继续客套的打算。他将天帝之剑收回腰间的挎袋里，继而揉了揉自己的鼻梁，稍作歇息才缓缓向训练场大门走来。  
库罗德连忙后退半步让出一条小道，借着朦胧的月色仔细地打量着从他眼前走过的贝雷特。  
他的肤色本是健康的小麦色，但眼下看起来却带着病态的白皙感，他的目光涣散，面上满是冷汗，在经过库罗德身侧时更是显得有些步履蹒跚，身周还隐隐地围绕着一股难闻的血腥味。  
伤势未愈？库罗德不由地猜想道，还是因为……  
他回过头瞥了一眼地上的裂痕。  
天帝之剑的威力，再完美的语言也不能说尽，就连黑暗也可以吞噬殆尽，但与之相对应的所谓的代价呢？贝雷特的生命力是不是也如同那突然变化的发色一样，在看不见的地方被提前透支了？  
无论是出于纯粹的好奇心，还是出于联系世界的野心，都潜移默化地催促着库罗德，让他将贝雷特身上的秘密一一窥视清楚。  
露出公式般的笑容，库罗德快步上前勾住了贝雷特的肩膀。  
那带着金属感的腥臭味猛地钻进了库罗德的鼻腔里，随着血液迅速扩散到全身，让他无由来地感到一阵心慌，却也难以判断究竟是出于不安还是悸动。  
“伤势很严重？”库罗德掩下眼中的疑惑，状似不经意地提及，“和天帝之剑有关吗？”  
相对于库罗德尚算自在的状态，贝雷特显然要受制得多。他眉头紧锁着摇了摇自己的脑袋，抬手支开身侧的库罗德后，似还觉不够般走出好几步才停歇下来。他站在不远处，眼神时而清明时而迷蒙，似是困倦至极，随时都会睡去一样。贝雷特抬手捂住自己的双眼，踉跄着又往远处走出几步，歇息再三后才长舒一口气开口解释。  
“不清楚，只是……”他顿了顿，不知道该如何描述方才的混沌感，“……偶尔会感到狂躁。”  
“？”  
库罗德有些疑惑地挑起了眉。  
“你身上……”贝雷特隐隐察觉到了些什么，只是一时之间辨识不出，只好摇了摇头，“没什么。”但转念一想，库罗德向来喜欢追根究底，便又耐着性子说道，“醒来后就是这样的了，无法与人亲近，所以这几日委托了西提司代课……”  
哈？  
无法与人亲近？  
这算什么狗屁代价？  
要为天帝之剑付出代价的难道是想要借情感来维系彼此联系的库罗德吗？  
原本库罗德是不准备也不需要借助他人的力量来达成心愿的，他有足够的耐心和信心去完成联系世界的梦想，但是命运让他和贝雷特相遇。贝雷特不仅可以操使诸如天帝之剑这般强大的力量，而且依照蕾雅对贝雷特的关照，他极有可能会成为下一任赛罗司大司教，这将会成为库罗德的一大助力……不不，这么形容简直是在贬低彼此。  
贝雷特是独属于库罗德的天帝之剑，是一介凡人敢于直指芙朵拉大陆的利刃。  
在过去的十七年岁月里，库罗德走过许许多多的岔路，有过捷径，有过绝路，偶尔也要拼上运气胆战心惊地赌上一把，但自贝雷特挥动天帝之剑的那一刻起，库罗德就明白了，贝雷特绝对是他前往彼岸千万条道路中最接近完美的大道，而库罗德已经踏出的步子是绝无可能再退回去的。  
他思忖着，朝着仍在讲解着后几日安排的贝雷特跨出一步，对方毫不犹豫地跟着后退了一步。库罗德看了贝雷特一眼，抬起脚往前一点，做出要前进的姿态来，贝雷特果不其然地又往远处走了一步，而库罗德却收回了跨出的右腿。  
贝雷特愣了愣，显然是没有料到库罗德的反应。他看着满脸无辜的库罗德，尝试性地往回走了一步。但就在他抬脚的同时，库罗德一溜小跑跑到了贝雷特的眼前，只是出于安全考虑，他并没有过近地接触对方。  
事实证明他是对的。  
在库罗德即将靠近贝雷特的时候，对方几乎是出于应激反应地一把抽出了腰间的天帝之剑，那股异常刺鼻的血腥味和着天帝之剑猛然爆发的光芒，将两人的身影紧紧萦绕其中，库罗德甚至感受到了一些不可思议的狂躁感——好像有什么力量正迫使着他，驱动他的双手在这风暴之中抓住点什么……他低下头，发现自己正握着贝雷特的右手。  
交握的双手间，天帝之剑的光芒越来越黯淡，最终零星一闪，从贝雷特的手中跌落，贝雷特也跟着失去了意识，整个人重重地摔倒在地，就连弥漫在空气中的血腥味也消散得一干二净。  
“老师！”  
库罗德连忙蹲下身抚上了贝雷特的脸颊和额头，潮湿且发烫，但好在呼吸均匀。他松了一口气，盘着腿在贝雷特身旁坐下，伸手百无聊赖地拨弄着贝雷特的碎发，“这是第二次了，老师。大半夜的，总不能让我去把希尔妲叫醒吧。”  
细密的浅色发丝凌乱地交缠在一起，在微微合拢的掌心散发着淡淡的光芒。  
好像……库罗德下意识地想，好像蕾雅大人的发色。  
他慌忙松开手，敛住心思架起贝雷特，三步一晃地向宿舍走去。  
虽然库罗德和贝雷特差不多身量，但毕竟不比对方那丰富的佣兵实战经验，善于弓道的库罗德力气并不比贝雷特大，甚至可能连隔壁学级里的那个灰发小子都比不过，所以前几天贝雷特晕倒的时候，库罗德毫不犹豫地委托了希尔妲，可眼下的情况并不容许库罗德委托给任何人，而库罗德也不打算假借他人之手，权当做一次难得的负重训练了。  
所幸贝雷特的宿舍离得非常近，几乎没花费库罗德多少时间和气力就把昏迷的贝雷特丢到了床边，随意地打量起贝雷特的房间来。  
房间很整洁也很干净，甚至可以说不太有人住过的痕迹。  
书桌上摆放着或新或旧的书籍，翻开一半的金鹿学级的学生名册，夹着书签的芙朵拉大陆神话选集，写满了笔记的雷斯塔诸侯同盟国国史，处处彰显着贝雷特对于这个世界的无知与探索。  
库罗斯随手拿起一本桌边的赛罗司教义翻了翻，枯燥乏味的段落间用狂放潦草的字迹记录着通俗易懂的注解，看了没几处便让库罗德嗤笑出声。  
“连这种寓言故事都做笔记吗？”库罗德抬手挥了挥手中的书籍，没有回头，而是继续在书桌上挑挑拣拣着，“要是连你也被这种东西同化，我可就赌输了。”  
库罗德抬起头仔细地打量着房间里的摆设，这算是他第一次正大光明地进入贝雷特的房间，自然要好好地瞧个清楚，只是贝雷特的房间空荡荡的，没有任何能够窥视秘密的私人物件，甚至连贴身衣物都是由修道院统一发放的样式，可以称得上是孑然一身，似乎随时都会离开一样。  
没有秘密。  
库罗德回过头看向贝雷特，亦或是……没有展示出来。  
黛绿色的眼眸转了一转，库罗德嘴角微扬，露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
  
这股奇怪的味道一直萦萦绕绕在帝弥托利的身侧，直到他走下最后一节台阶，那气味才逐渐变得真实起来，如细密的丝网般缓缓地拢住他，渐渐地，让人有些透不过气来。  
这才察觉出一丝不对劲来的帝弥托利立即四下张望了起来。  
蔼蔼天空的一角微微泛起光亮，不算宽敞的小道上偶尔走过几个巡逻士兵的身影，晨风拂过山林的悉悉索索声，配着整齐划一的金属碰撞声，在一片安宁之中叮铃作响，转眼便又清静了下来，恢复到晨曦时应有的昏暗之中，唯有最靠近楼梯的第一间房门的缝隙间透出淡淡的光芒。  
印象中，这里是金鹿学级指导老师贝雷特的房间。  
听说前几日贝雷特带着学生出击课题时受了很重的伤，至今未醒，金鹿学级的学生们谈起此事也是小心翼翼，蕾雅和西提司对此事亦是讳莫如深，连代课公告都写得额外简洁扼要，只有库罗德会时常管不住嘴地在平日里的闲谈中透露出一丝半毫的无用信息来。  
贝雷特其人，在初次相见时，便依靠着其精湛的剑术和显赫的身世深深地吸引了帝弥托利，尽管贝雷特不善言谈，性格冷漠，总是摆出一副事事漠不关心的面孔，但丝毫不妨碍帝弥托利对贝雷特持有过多的关注。  
对于帝弥托利来说，贝雷特不仅仅是学院的老师，更是他的救命恩人，同时也是帝弥托利最希望能在结业后聘请到法嘉斯神圣王国工作的骑士。但帝弥托利也清楚，艾黛尔贾特和库罗德肯定也和他一样保有这样的想法，而其中，当以金鹿学级级长库罗德的胜率最高。  
所以当库罗德提起贝雷特伤势的时候，帝弥托利虽然有意关心，但也明白这不过是对方的又一次试探罢了。  
唉……  
帝弥托利有些丧气地暗叹着，随后敛起心思上前，抬起手正准备敲门时，忽然意识到那令人窒息的血腥味竟然是从贝雷特房里传出来的。他心下一惊，联想及之前遮遮掩掩的公告，连忙握住门把手也顾不得控制力道一把推开了紧闭的房门。  
“老师你没事——！”  
剩下的半句话在看到仰躺在被窝里的库罗德后被帝弥托利生生地咽回了肚子里。他后退几步阖上房门，很是疑惑地左右确认了一下四周，再次打开了房门。  
？  
？？？  
这的确是一楼没错啊。  
帝弥托利犹豫着皱起了眉，丝毫没留意到自己已经将门把手整个拆卸了下来，正捏在掌心中咯吱作响，就连假寐的库罗德都忍不住睁开眼瞥了帝弥托利一眼。  
其实库罗德被吵醒有一段时间了。他本来是打算等贝雷特先醒，这样才好通过暧昧不清的话题来深化两人之间的联系，但贝雷特似乎意外地嗜睡。半蜷起的身子紧贴着库罗德的手臂，过热的体温透过被冷汗浸润的衣衫不停地传输过来，潮湿到连库罗德都感觉有些过于黏腻了。  
于是他打了个呵欠坐起身来。  
“这不是青狮的级长吗？”  
对于情爱之事的贫薄认知还在挣扎着想要为库罗德和贝雷特的关系寻找一个合适的称呼，而库罗德自然而然的态度让帝弥托利愈发确信了心中的猜想，但也愈发得感到困惑。  
“这不是……贝雷特老师的房间吗？”  
“你找老师？”  
库罗德伸手拉住被褥一角稍稍用力扯下一段距离，露出侧着身子和库罗德挤在同一张床榻之上的贝雷特。  
贝雷特的身上只穿了一件浅色的里衣，紧握的双手交叠在嘴边，眉间微蹙，维持着一个祈祷的姿态，更奇怪地是，贝雷特那一头深色的短发眼下却变成了翡翠般的色泽，衬得面色格外白皙，但比起贝雷特和库罗德睡在一起这件事，帝弥托利始终觉得后者带给他的冲击更大。  
“啊还在睡。”库罗德边说边将被褥盖了回去，还故作贴心地掖了掖被角，随后走下床拾起丢落在地的外衣穿戴好，“有什么事可以先和我说。”  
帝弥托利眨眨眼，他还没有完全缓过神来，只是怔愣半晌后将手中捏坏的门把手放到了书桌上，避开库罗德的眼神，点着头退出门去，末了，还小声嘟囔了一句打扰了。  
库罗德饶有兴趣地透过大敞的房门，观赏着法嘉斯神圣王国继承人难得一见的落荒而逃，再也忍不住笑意地倚着书桌捧腹大笑起来。他抬手抹掉了眼角的泪水，回过身看向贝雷特，打趣道，“你瞧见没？青狮的殿下还真是个纯真男孩。”  
似是对库罗德的话有所回应般，贝雷特低吟着醒了过来。  
唔……  
又是那股浓郁的味道，苦涩又腥臭，还带着些野生动物的气息。  
贝雷特捂着脑袋缓缓地支坐起身，一抬眸便与正看向他的库罗德四目相对。素来漠然的眼中盈起浅浅的笑意，库罗德勾起嘴角，配合着露出一个满是朝气的笑脸，几乎是在同一瞬间，贝雷特感觉刚刚才有些适应的味道一下子变得愈加浓烈了，几乎要呛得他有些窒息了。他感到胸腔一阵阵的发闷，浑身滚烫且行动迟缓，那种狂躁又无法自制的感觉再次席卷而来，让贝雷特觉得自己的血液都快要沸腾了一般。  
不能再等待了，他必须去玛努艾拉那里检查一下身体状况。  
打定主意的贝雷特往床沿挪动着身体，然而越靠近库罗德他就越感到无力与疲乏。贝雷特犹豫了一会，坐在床沿带着歉意看向库罗德，正准备开口让这位照顾了他一晚上的学生先行离开一会，然而还未说出口，贝雷特就感到一阵极为难耐的灼烧感，从心脏的位置出发，顺着血液一直蔓延到四肢百骸离去。如果他有心跳的话，此刻一定震如擂鼓。  
“老师？”  
库罗德看出了他的不适，抬腿便向他走来，贝雷特连忙抬手阻止，软绵绵的右手却顿了一顿，轻飘飘地落在了库罗德的胸口。  
浓郁气息中令人厌恶的腥味逐渐散去，气味变得猛烈而特殊，甚至还有些好闻。这香气紧紧地围绕着他，如同置身烈焰之中，只觉得周遭的一切都在升温随后融化。抵在胸口的五指迅速合拢，转为抓着衣襟的姿势，贝雷特低下头靠在库罗德的胸口，良久后，才语带轻颤地说道，“我准备……去玛努艾拉那儿一趟。”  
语气中莫名的疏离感配上举止间不经意流露出来的亲昵，库罗德一时竟分辨不出贝雷特是在祈求他陪贝雷特一起去，还是让他立刻滚远点。虽然他的确不应该出现在这里，西提司向金鹿学级的学生解释贝雷特情况的时候，还特意额外嘱咐了库罗德一遍，不过嘛……库罗德低头看向贝雷特，视线穿过浅色的发丝落在光洁修长的后颈之上。  
接近贝雷特的每一次机会，他都不会放过。  
“要我陪你去？”库罗德带着安抚性质地拍打着对方的后背，“正好今日是休息日。”  
贝雷特维持着低头的姿势缓慢而坚决地摇了摇头。  
库罗德看着贝雷特，眼中的笑意早已消散，嘴角却依旧习惯性地噙着笑，“既然如此，那我还是先走了。”  
库罗德走后，那气味便也跟着一起消散，只是良久之后，贝雷特才勉强算是习惯了弥留在房间里的残余香气，长长地松了口气跪倒在地。他俯趴在床沿上大口大口地喘着粗气，直到歇息够了才支着床沿站起身来，从堆叠的被褥上捡起自己的外衣穿好，混沌了一晚上的脑袋总算是清醒了一些。  
自昨日醒来后，贝雷特便感到止不住的烦躁，总是会闻到或是清雅或是浓烈的味道，一开始贝雷特还以为是特殊的香水气味，后来又推测这或许是和苏谛斯融合之后带来的副作用，是对世间万物的感知更加敏锐造成的后果，只是没想到的是，与库罗德的正常接触会让贝雷特下意识地产生攻击性，但反观今日，攻击的冲动逐渐被不知名的情感所替代，在某一刻里，他甚至无法控制自己的身体。  
这让贝雷特感到不安。  
他站起身来，稍稍活动了一下筋骨才走出门去，然而才走出没几步，在经过士官学校的时候，十几股截然不同的气味同时侵入了贝雷特，将他周遭的空气置换成杂乱而腥涩的气味。贝雷特被这突如其来的冲击扑了个满面，慌忙伸手捂住嘴，却止不住喉间的干痒，剧烈地咳嗽了起来。  
离得较近的几名学生认出了贝雷特的模样，正商量着似要向他这边走来。  
不适感愈发加重，贝雷特顾不及开口解释，飞快地跑进中殿大厅直奔二楼而去。  
  
检查的结果并不理想。  
情感过于丰富的玛努艾拉在反复审视完贝雷特的身体数值后，紧紧地拥抱了贝雷特。她一边偷偷揩拭着面上的泪水，一边十分惋惜地告诉贝雷特他的身体结构似乎发生了很大的转变，虽然具体是什么转变还得再研究一二才能知晓，但玛努艾拉完全不在意这些，他们还是可以和理想中的那样一起生活、结婚、生一对可爱的双胞胎。  
“谁生都可以。”她朝贝雷特眨眨眼睛，一副深明大义的表情。  
贝雷特没有理解到玛努艾拉话中的含义，实际上他已经饿得有些神情恍惚了，只是依稀记起自己应该有好几日没有好好吃过饱腹的食物了，肚子正一阵阵地发出抗议的声响。  
匆匆告别了玛努艾拉，贝雷特特意绕过人头攒动的中殿大厅，沿着大厅东侧的小道往食堂走去。然而在路过骑士之间时，忽的迎面涌来一道温和中不乏汹涌之意的海浪，带着细微的咸涩，如临其境的真切感迫使贝雷特后退了两步，颇显狼狈。  
贝雷特抬头，正对上帝弥托利蔚蓝的双眼。  
帝弥托利并没有显露出偶遇贝雷特时应有的诧异，甚至连他颇为显眼的外在改变也未有多做询问，只是面色微红地挪开了视线，吱唔着打了声招呼后，飞快地从贝雷特身边跑了过去。  
这倒是让贝雷特轻松不少，帝弥托利的味道虽比不上库罗德那样浓烈，却也着实让人不太好受，总有种过分压抑的感觉。他捂住鼻子继续往前走着，在即将转进庭院小道时，停留在远处的帝弥托利突然开口叫住了他。  
贝雷特回过身。  
午后明亮的阳光落在贝雷特翡翠般的发丝上，显得神圣又疏离，一丝血腥味伴着微风飘过帝弥托利的身边。他张了张嘴，欲言又止。  
“身上的伤好些了吗？”  
贝雷特点点头，随后又想起了玛努艾拉的推测开口道，“并不是伤势过重导致的休养。”他努力地重复着拗口的术语，“是因为身体结构产生了不可逆的转变。”  
“不可逆的转变？”帝弥托利有些担忧地问道，“所以才会有这味道？”  
“味道，什么味道？”  
犹豫了片刻后，帝弥托利才往贝雷特跟前走近几步。从贝雷特身上弥散出来的血腥味并不淡，相反，还有些引人瞩目的刺鼻。  
“血腥味。”帝弥托利如实地说着。  
贝雷特眉间微蹙，浅色的眸子有些出神地看着帝弥托利脚上的长靴，他轻声低喃着，“原来我身上也有味道……”  
“什么？”  
帝弥托利说着又走近了几步，那过于沉闷的气息让贝雷特在瞬间感到了不可控的狂躁。他抬手阻止了对方的靠近，看着帝弥托利略显疑惑的眼神，无奈地轻叹一声。  
“老师还好吗？”帝弥托利站在原地稍稍低下头看向贝雷特。  
贝雷特的唇色煞白，脸色也不是很好看，似乎只能通过不断揉捏自己的额间来缓解疼痛。帝弥托利有些担忧地看着他，考虑到方才贝雷特明显的制止，便没敢再上前。他抬起头左右张望了一番，正准备叫人来帮忙时，意外地看到了库罗德从不远处的花厅里走了出来。  
他停顿了一下，不确定自己要不要开口让对方来帮忙，但库罗德只是皱了皱鼻子，便笑着转过头来，像是早就料到贝雷特会在这儿一样。  
“是法嘉斯的殿下啊。”库罗德挥手向帝弥托利打着招呼，径直走到贝雷特身旁停下，习惯性地伸手准备搭在贝雷特的肩上，但转念考虑到对方的身体状况便顺势收回到胸前，换作怀抱双手的姿势，冲贝雷特抬了抬下巴，“检查怎么样了？”  
熟悉的麝香气味冲淡了海水带来的沉闷感，贝雷特稍稍松了口气，向库罗德递去一个感激的眼神，随后摇了摇头，“玛努艾拉说最早也要明天才知道。”  
贝雷特突如其来的示好让库罗德有些诧异地挑了挑眉，他试探性地走上前拍了拍贝雷特的肩膀，见对方并无抗拒之后才调笑般地凑近了对方的耳畔，黛绿色的眸子瞥向一旁的帝弥托利，库罗德放低了声音，在两人的悄悄话中掺进暧昧的气音，“我在藏书室里发现了点有趣的东西，老师你肯定会感兴趣的。”  
说罢他朝贝雷特眨眨眼，“我在宿舍等你。”  
等贝雷特从库罗德的味道里完全脱离出来时，那股微咸的海水气息里已经夹杂了过多的局促不安，帝弥托利忍下了满腹疑问，仍保有王国继承人应有的礼节，在与贝雷特告别之后才慢慢走远。  
贝雷特目送着帝弥托利消失在小道尽头，才回过身绕过花厅走进食堂，再出来时，已是落日西沉，天色渐暗，他加快了脚步，赶在学生们前往食堂之前，匆匆跑回了宿舍。  
宿舍的房门轻阖着，贝雷特也是此时才留意到自己宿舍房门上应有的门把手已经不翼而飞，只留下一个两指宽的破洞。他有些迷惑地盯着破洞看了一会，才推开房门走了进去。  
一推开门，独属于库罗德的味道迎面袭来，像极了夏日森林潮湿闷热的空气中混杂着的麝鹿的香气，浓郁又带有一丝刺凉。  
“没那么难闻了。”库罗德伸出食指揉了揉自己的鼻子，随手拍了拍身下的床榻，仿佛是房间的主人般招呼着贝雷特，“过来坐。”  
贝雷特犹豫了一会，慎重地迈着步子走到距离库罗德较远的书桌旁，拉开椅子端正地坐好。拿着本书坐在不远处的库罗德挑高了眉毛，又似不在意地说着，“我之前在藏书室见过一本古书，虽然描述得都是些百年前的趣事，但看着稀奇便借了几日。”  
“上午在房里翻了翻，竟然被我找着了。”库罗德抬头看向贝雷特，跳跃的烛火映在黛绿色的眼眸里，显出几分熠熠生辉的明亮来，他低下头晃了晃手中翻开的书籍，露出一个堪称狡黠的笑容，“老师想知道吗？”  
忽然浓郁了几分的香气，让贝雷特感到一瞬的晕眩，但还是强打起精神点了点头。  
“有一种……不知道是从什么时候开始的说法。解放王和十杰的后代在继承纹章的同时会促使身体中的某些部位发生转变，以承受纹章带来的常人无法拥有的力量。最为常见的，是一种被称为alpha的正向转变，但其实除了这个正向转变外，还有一种极为罕见的异向转变，”库罗德停顿了片刻，笑眯眯地看向贝雷特，意有所指地继续道，“被称为omega。”  
“omega拥有比肩甚至超越alpha的力量，但omega每年都会有一次长达一个月的发情期，在发情期内，理智和自制力都会大幅度降低，身体会自然而然地散发出一种叫做信息素的味道，帮助omega找到合适的alpha，赐予女神的力量。”库罗德合上手中的书籍，放在嘴边轻吻道，“我想老师现在应该正处于这个状态。”  
贝雷特有些敷衍地点了点头。  
麝香气息带来的头昏脑涨的不适感逐渐化作灼热的烦躁，一点一点地侵蚀着贝雷特的理智。过高的体温慢慢融化了眼中的雾气，混着额间的汗水滑过面颊，顺着修长的曲线落进扣得严实合缝的衣领里去。  
“书中很隐晦地提及了一事，发情期的omega还有一种堪称神迹的转变，可以创造或给予他人生命力量，只是究竟如何创造就不得而知了。”两三步就走到书桌旁的库罗德伸手搭上了对方的肩膀，五指轻柔地抚上贝雷特的颈项，继而是下颌，指腹间皆是滑腻的汗水，他靠近贝雷特发红的耳畔，再一次和着气音说道，“但既然被称为发情期，剩下的事也不难猜想。”  
在灵光初现时，库罗德几乎是下意识地，将西提司突然开始整理藏书室一事和他早一步借到手的图解纹章联系在了一起。他放开了胆子猜测着，赛罗司可能早就知道了贝雷特是omega一事，毕竟按照书上的记载，omega生来就具有惊人的力量，是alpha无可比拟的，而且似乎可以通过某些力量进行操控。  
如此想来，明明与学生们的年龄相差无几，贝雷特却拥有着天赋般的作战技巧和过人的指挥能力，便可以说得通了。  
他加重了力气揉捏着贝雷特的耳垂，萦绕鼻尖的血腥味慢慢变得挑衅且醉人，让库罗德难掩心中的急切与渴望，他舔了舔自己的下唇，低声道，“怎么样，要不要试一试？”  
随后也未等贝雷特反应，库罗德便低下头伸出舌尖轻轻地舔舐了一下对方发红发烫的耳廓，那浓郁芬芳的血腥味却突然开始减淡。库罗德愣了一下才反应过来，意识到贝雷特再次陷入了昏迷。  
他伸手拍了拍贝雷特的脸颊，看着对方毫无反应的睡颜，不甘心地啧了一声。  
“老师啊……”  
库罗德边抱怨着边将贝雷特拉扯上了床榻，他坐在床沿颇显熟练地脱下外衣丢到一旁的椅背上，随后转过头看向贝雷特。  
微凉的夜风穿过破损的房门呼呼作响，似是吹散了满屋的旖旎。库罗德瞥了房门一眼，帝弥托利捏坏的门把手还摆放在书桌上，但眼下库罗德可没那个心思去修门。他起身走到书桌旁，将自己的外衣丢到书桌上，拖着椅子顶住房门后，才优哉游哉地回到床上继续脱下长裤和鞋袜，掀开被子钻进了被褥之中。  
他支起上身看着贝雷特，时不时地用指尖拨动着对方紧扣的领口。  
如果那股气味还在的话，库罗德不由得想，似乎做什么疯狂的事都会被谅解，但他现在只感到无比的清醒与不甘。  
他握住贝雷特的右手，仔细地抚摸过上面的每一道薄茧，平平无奇的双手却能挥动出毁城灭邦的力量，普普通通的躯体却承受着女神苏谛斯的圣眷，让人羡慕，让人嫉妒，让人忍不住想占为己有。  
拇指慢慢地勾画着轻阖的眼睑，这双宝石般澄澈的眼睛里总是散发出拒人千里之外的气息，冷冷的，不带一丝情感，如今闭上了，却衬得神情柔和了许多。  
库罗德低下头，用舌尖轻轻地描绘着贝雷特柔软的双唇，意外地品尝到了一股咸香的气息。他毫不犹豫地探进对方的唇齿之间，仔细地滑过每一颗光滑的贝齿，在尖利的虎牙上稍作停顿后，撬开了贝雷特的最后一道防线。  
黏腻的舌尖轻触上贝雷特的舌背，柔软而湿润，带着库罗德喜欢的风炒肉干的味道。他顿了顿，突然笑了起来，而后似难掩笑意般抖动着肩膀支起身来。  
“最后一次。”库罗德伸手捂住了自己的双眼，随后从指缝间看向贝雷特，渐渐地敛起笑意，“这是最后一次放过你。”  
  
贝雷特悠悠转醒时，库罗德还尚在熟睡之中。  
察觉到自己今日的状态比前几日都要好得多得多，贝雷特连忙屈起双手坐起身来。久违的清醒让贝雷特倍感愉悦，他舒展开双手，小幅度地活动着上半身，随后低下头，对着被吵醒的库罗德露出一个足以称得上和煦的笑容。  
贝雷特的笑容总是疏离的、礼貌的，偶尔带着莫名其妙的敬意，库罗德鲜少——确切的来说是还未见过贝雷特露出眼前这般温和而爽朗的神情。  
熹微的晨光随着凉风穿过大开的窗户落在贝雷特青玉色的碎发之上，宛如天降的光晕，带着神圣又亲人的柔软。他的双眼微微眯起，嘴角大幅度地上扬着，露出珠玉般的牙齿和一小截深色的……  
舌头，库罗德出神地想，黏糊糊的舌头。  
“好多了？”  
话语中还带着困乏的含混，但见贝雷特神清气爽地点了点头，库罗德也跟着咧开嘴吃吃地笑了起来，“我昨晚说的话，你还记得多少？”  
“纹章的异向转变……”  
贝雷特回忆着，却始终想不起那个陌生的名词。  
带着点意兴阑珊，库罗德掩下眼中的失望，半支起身子靠近贝雷特，深色的肌肤从宽敞的T恤领口流露出来，带着些晨起的慵懒。  
他伸出食指搭在贝雷特的左手上，从弯曲的指节一步步地往上攀爬着，拂过手背，慢悠悠地滑进衣袖里去。库罗德低头凑近贝雷特，闻着他身上逐渐被唤醒的血腥味，听着对方愈加急促的呼吸声，半是依恋半是陶醉地靠在对方的肩侧，开口解释着，“这种情况起码还要持续一个月，但只要和alpha睡过几次就可以恢复到正常状态，很明显这个最佳人选是……”  
“西提司大人。”  
门外很不合时宜地插进了几名学生的招呼声，打断了库罗德的发言，紧接着又是简短而恼人的敲门声，以及西提司一本正经的自我介绍。  
“是我，西提司。”  
说罢，西提司伸手去握门把手却不想落了空。他低下头，本该装有门把手的位置只空着一个圆形的小洞。西提司轻皱起眉间，犹豫了一下抬手想要推开房门，房门却好似被什么阻挡了一样，发出吱呀的噪音。他显得愈发疑惑了，使上了不小的劲才将眼前的房门推出一条足够成人通过的缝隙，轻咳两声才走进屋来。  
“我听玛努艾拉说你——你怎么在这？！”  
库罗德侧过头坐起身，拉开了和贝雷特之间的距离，毫不犹豫地说道，“在增进师生间的友谊。”  
“什么？”西提司很是疑惑地看向库罗德，显然不能理解对方语中的调笑之意，不免得有些警惕了起来。  
昨日深夜，玛努艾拉和汉尼曼匆匆地赶了过来，拿着一叠被反复核对过数遍的检查数据拦住了西提司，并向他汇报了关于贝雷特这几日的转变。  
其实在贝雷特受伤回修道院的那日，西提司就对他那头突然变化的发色感到无比的困惑，但一旁的蕾雅却露出了激动不已的笑意。只有他们才清楚，贝雷特并不是普通的芙朵拉子民，他是在二十多年前被杰拉尔特抱走的那个婴孩，那个承载着女神苏谛斯的容器。  
眼下，神祖和容器融合在一起，并产生了百年来未曾出现过的异向转变。  
和玛努艾拉一样，西提司在修道院里任职的时间并不长，没有过多地接触过纹章的继承者，对于所谓的正向转变和异向转变也是处于道听途说的地步，只是曾在收拾托马修留下的藏书中见过一二，直到今日一早，他向蕾雅询问后，才了解了所谓的异向转变。  
纹章的继承者在得到纹章带来的力量的同时，也会得到转变的机会。绝大多数的继承者会经历正向转变成为具备强大力量的alpha，而极少数继承者则会通过异向转变成为omega，不仅拥有超越alpha的力量，而且会得到一部分的神力——可以赐予，甚至孕育生命。  
而贝雷特，因为苏谛斯的眷顾，这份神力将会变得空前强大。  
没有任何人可以坦然面对这份力量，就连西提司也无法保证，赛罗司教会会不会动起其他的心思，更何况今年的士官学校里，正住着三名名正言顺的王位继承人——法嘉斯神圣王国的帝弥托利、阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的艾黛尔贾特以及雷斯塔诸侯同盟的库罗德。  
尤其是由贝雷特亲自教授指导的、金鹿学级的级长库罗德。  
他看向库罗德，心中的担忧更增添了几分。库罗斯似是看出了他眼中的忧虑，面上的笑意又扩大了一些，“不过是开个玩笑罢了，西提司大人不必当真。”  
西提司点了点头，没有多做追问，只是道，“我和贝雷特有事要商量。”  
言下之意是，你可以走了。  
但库罗德却坐直了身子，像是完全没听懂一样，还开口催促起西提司来，“是关于下节课题的吗？”  
西提司的面色一凛，“是贝雷特的私事。”  
库罗德看着贝雷特，像是正等着这句话一样，十分顺滑地接话道，“是关于老师突然转变成omega这件事吧。”  
西提司诧异得甚至没来得及反应过来库罗德是不是在套他的话便脱口而出道，“你知道？”  
确信，库罗德笑着点点头。  
“既然如此，那你更应该离开了。”  
库罗德思虑了片刻才理解了西提司话里的含义，反问道，“西提司大人不也有纹章吗？”  
对方愣了一下，才面露尴尬地转开了头，“无需担心，我没有发生转变。”  
库罗德看向贝雷特，后者点了点，的确没有闻到其他的味道。  
两人间略显默契的互动让西提司的心中掠过一丝不安，而当他留意到从被窝里钻出来的库罗德浑身上下只穿了一件鹅黄色的T恤时，西提司的面色瞬间黑了下来，直到库罗德慢悠悠地套上长裤和外衣走出门去，他才舒展开紧锁的眉头，连忙上前几步将放置在门边的椅子拖到门边抵住。余光瞥见书桌上摆放着的扭曲变形的门把手，西提司露出一个疑惑的眼神，却没有问出口，而是整理了一番衣着，酝酿片刻后开始向贝雷特解释。  
“关于你的事玛努艾拉已经和我说过了，蕾雅大人也已知晓。只是此事不方便由蕾雅大人来说明，所以才委派了我来。”西提司停顿了一下，语含踟蹰，“芙朵拉已有百余年没有出现过纹章的异向转变了——也就是库罗德所说的omega。”  
“相关记载并不多，只能确定有几点需要额外注意的地方。”西提司抬头看了贝雷特一眼，有些惋惜地叹了口气，“异向转变者每年都会有一段或长或短的发情期。发情期对身体本身没有太大的影响，但是在发情期内，异向转变者是无法抵抗正向转变者的求偶和交配。如果你感到困扰的话……”  
西提司忽然陷入了长久的沉默。他的面色黑沉，良久之后，才带着就义般的语气说道，“可以找我。”  
没等贝雷特回复，西提司又接着说道，“最重要的是，”他转头看了看房门，似是意有所指，“绝对不能被标记。”  
  
西提司前脚才走出贝雷特的房间，后脚库罗德就飞奔了进来，带着略显清淡的麝香味，一把抓住了刚刚起身的贝雷特，有些急切地追问道，“他说了什么？你究竟是怎么回事？和我了解的一样吗？”  
贝雷特没有掩盖的打算，便挑拣了大部分内容如实地告诉了库罗德。  
“标记？”库罗德疑惑地重复着这个陌生的术语，“是什么意思？”  
而贝雷特只是摇头。  
当然了，连正向转变和异向转变都是靠别人解释才知晓自己身上变化的贝雷特自然也不会理解其他的含义，库罗德安慰着自己，随后收起面上的严肃，笑着搂过贝雷特的肩膀，看着对方尚未扣好的领口，很是唐突地说道，“择日不如撞日，老师我们来做吧。”  
对于库罗德的建议，贝雷特几乎没怎么考虑就同意了，反倒是库罗德有些愣神了。他看向贝雷特的眼中带上了几分思量，连语气都变得谨慎了起来，“你……不用再考虑一下吗？”  
“不用。”  
他紧盯着贝雷特浅色的眼眸，慢慢地露出一个浅浅的笑容，将眼中的诧异化作常见的调笑，“老师该不会是，早就看上我了吧？”  
“不进行标记的话，也可以通过alpha度过发情期。”贝雷特解释着，随后有些无奈地叹了口气，“谁都可以。”  
“谁都可以，谁都可以……所以，所以西提司才会……”库罗德若有所思地低喃着，“没想到连赛罗司也在打这个主意……”他倏地笑出声来，黛绿眼眸中满是盈盈笑意，库罗德伸出食指拇指轻巧地拉住了贝雷特的右手，牵引着，搭到自己的腰际，左手则是顺着对方手臂的曲线缓缓攀爬而上，绕过贝雷特裸露在外的肌肤，握住了对方的后颈，将两人的距离迅速缩短到鼻尖相触。  
“对于赛罗司来说，老师只是照明的烛火，但对我来说，老师是映日的星辰。”  
“眼下星辰落凡，恰入我怀，我怎么会错过。”  
过近的距离，使得库罗德说话间的每一次叹息都悉数落在了贝雷特敏感的唇间，他下意识地舔了舔自己的下唇，对着空气中浓烈而醇厚的麝香气感到无法抗拒的悸动。  
但库罗德只是蜻蜓点水般吻了吻他的嘴角便拉开了两人的距离，哑着声音问道，“就在这？”  
脑内一片混沌的贝雷特因着库罗德的及时撤离而得以片刻清醒。他侧过头看了看大敞的房门，微微蹙起眉间，库罗德也跟着他的视线转过身去，目光落在摇摆不定的房门，笑着决定了两人的去处，“去我房里。”  
他拉着贝雷特走出宿舍，下了台阶转身往一旁的楼梯走去，还故作老沉地说道，“老师对床事方面有什么特殊的癖好吗？我都没问题。”  
“癖好？”  
“就是……”  
一股格外沉闷的海水气息，在一瞬间冲淡了原本萦绕着贝雷特的麝香气，而后淡淡地消退而去，宛如潮汐。  
贝雷特不由得停下脚步，转过头瞧见了和杜笃并肩从训练场里走出来的帝弥托利，对方很显然也因为血腥味而留意到了此处的贝雷特，以及贝雷特身侧的库罗德。  
贝雷特的忽然停留让库罗德也跟着停住了脚步，他顺着两人交汇的视线看去，和帝弥托利在空中四目相对后，露出一个颇显深意的笑容。他偏过头凑到贝雷特的耳边，带过迷人的香气和过热的体温，“青狮级长是什么味道的？”  
“海水。”贝雷特歪了歪脑袋，试图躲开库罗德暧昧的气息，“沉闷、咸苦。”  
“哈？那还真是符合他。”库罗德再次抬头，状似不经意地看向帝弥托利，嘴上却继续着和贝雷特的对话，语气里不免沾了些同情之意，“帝弥托利可是个……可怜的雏鸟。”  
“可怜？”贝雷特有些不解地重复道。  
库罗德却只是笑笑，松开了贝雷特只身向前走了两步才回过身来看向贝雷特，“在这个由纹章决定一切的世界里，你我都是可怜人。”他笑着向贝雷特伸出手，“不过像帝弥托利这类人，老师可要格外小心。”  
“一旦向他伸出手，就要做好被吞吃入腹的准备。”  
伸到半空的手顿了顿，贝雷特有些疑惑地看向库罗德，对方却没有在意，只是带着温和的笑意朝他眨了眨眼睛，“不用担心，我没有那么强的占有欲。”他伸手握住了贝雷特的手腕，异常认真地说道，“我会给你自由的。”  
  
库罗德的房间很乱，四处堆叠着翻过的书籍和装着五颜六色物体的玻璃瓶罐，并毫无怜悯之意地将在意的书页折起一角，有些印有图案的页面甚至被整齐地裁切下来，用钉子钉在书桌上方的松木板里。他的书桌上摆放着一排造型复杂的玻璃器皿，里头还残留着深色的不明液体，像是曾经研制过什么一般。  
率先走进屋的库罗德脱下外衣随手丢到一旁，回过身时看见贝雷特正有些好奇地看着书桌上的玻璃器皿，便好心地开口解释了几句，“是我最新研究出来的腹泻灵药，可以将发动时间推迟整整一周。”  
听了库罗德的话，贝雷特不免带着点新奇地伸出食指摸了摸最外侧的细长玻璃管，微凉的触感让他下意识地张开了嘴想说点什么，但又闻见空气中逐渐醇厚的麝香气息，只好先闭上嘴，转身走到床边拉开被褥端正地坐到了床沿。  
意外拘谨起来的库罗德见状忙也跟着坐到了床边，他抬腿踢掉了脚上的靴子，转头看向贝雷特，“要不要说些什么。”  
贝雷特的目光意外的澄澈，似是丝毫没有被信息素侵扰般，看得库罗德反而有一时的怔愣，后知后觉地吞咽起口水来。  
他伸手抚上库罗德的肩侧，犹豫片刻后倾身向前，轻轻地贴上了对方的下唇，见库罗德并未退缩后才微微张开嘴，用尖利的虎牙咬上对方的唇瓣，稍稍扯开一些，探入一小截浅色舌尖，试探般地触碰着库罗德的舌尖。  
库罗德怔愣半晌才从贝雷特主动的亲吻中缓过神来，他有样学样地缠上了对方的舌头，轻吮几下后推开片刻，转而又亲昵地用舌尖细数起贝雷特的牙齿来，在敏感的牙龈上来回地摩挲探寻。末了，他睁开双眼看向贝雷特，对上对方逐渐涣散的目光，笑着打趣道，“这次可千万别晕了老师。”  
回应他的却是从贝雷特唇齿间溢出的呜咽声，犹如蜜桃冰沙上的那一道果汁，带着甜腻又沁人的香气。  
像是被满屋的麝香气息融化了浑身骨节，贝雷特整个人都瘫软在库罗德的身前。库罗德身上散发出来的浓郁香气正飞快地蚕食着贝雷特仅有的理智，包裹住他柔软的躯体，浸润贝雷特的每一寸肌肤，填满他身体的每一道缝隙。  
他的双手颤栗着试图去抓住对方的衣角，却只能无力地搭在对方的胸前不住地颤抖着。贝雷特吃力地抬起头，细密的汗水顺着脸颊落在深色的衣衫上，沾染出几道旖旎的水痕。  
等库罗德留意到贝雷特的不对劲时，他也同时陷入了如溺血池般的窒息之中。浓稠而腥甜的铁锈气息通过鼻腔直钻入库罗德的脑海里去，有如附骨之疽般在他的血液中来回流淌，灼烧似的触觉几乎是在一瞬间让库罗德感到了满腔的狂躁与不安。  
他使劲地摇了摇头，却无法甩开那种焦躁感。  
库罗德低下头看向同样被侵蚀的贝雷特，俯下身用力地吻住了对方泛白的双唇。  
唇齿相交的触感让心中的不安减退不少，却也同时加重了他的疯狂。库罗德无意识地轻声呢喃着贝雷特的名字，双手毫无章法地拂过对方温热的胸膛，略过精瘦的腰际，探入黑色的长裤之中，径直往贝雷特的鼠蹊部摸去，绕过分身，极其粗暴而有力地将手指挤进狭窄的甬道里。  
空气中弥漫着的麝香气息变得浓腻而粘稠，像是新采的蜂蜜一样缓缓地流过贝雷特的耳畔、胸口、腰线及腿侧，带来甜腻而虚无的触感，迫使沉浸其中的贝雷特无法做出任何抵抗，只感到疼痛与快感在脑海中来回地交替着。  
他张开嘴想要从沉溺的空气中呼吸到些什么，麝香味却从贝雷特的口中涌了进来，与他体内流淌的血液交缠混合，再顺着经络输送到四肢百骸里去，只觉得酥麻而乏力。他瑟缩着在床榻上微微蜷起双腿，任由库罗德褪去他的长裤丢到一旁。  
库罗德跪坐起身，伸手胡乱地扯开了自己的腰带褪下里裤，左手穿过屈起的右腿支在贝雷特的腰际，没有一丝犹豫地，扶着自己发胀的性器往对方温热的甬道里推去。  
被外物挤开的壁肉如献媚般正想拥挤过来，紧紧地亲吻着库罗德的性器。他毫无耐心地操弄着，毫无停歇，像是要把对方整个剖开再把自己填补进去，融为真正的一体一般。  
仍飘散在半空中的浓郁麝香仿佛一只无形的手，极为温柔地抚上了贝雷特因疼痛而屈起的身躯。在漫长的折磨之后，贝雷特才渐渐感到一丝疼痛以外的快感，他慢慢地放松身子，像是迎接库罗德一样发出低低的呻吟声。库罗德很是受用地加快了冲刺，即将到达高潮之前，他无意识地低下头一口咬住了贝雷特的颈侧，同时用力地顶撞着甬道的最深处。  
“哈啊…哈啊……”  
库罗德轻喘着抬手抹掉了脸上的汗水，乏力地倒在了贝雷特的身上，直到血腥味完全消散后才逐渐回过神来。他抬起手，想起方才无法自控的行为，略带歉意地支起身看向身旁的贝雷特。  
见着对方双目无神，很显然还没有完全清醒的模样，库罗德忍不住扯着嘴角轻笑一声，拉过对方的左手，仔细地交缠在一起。  
待到十指相扣的那一刻，贝雷特忽然整个人吃痛般蜷起身体，只觉得浑身上下都疼得难忍，不过交合处的疼痛他还可以理解，肩颈处的刺痛感却让贝雷特有些恍然。  
他伸手摸着自己的肩颈处，一手鲜红的血迹。贝雷特轻哼一声坐起身来，无力的身子却不受控制地晃了晃，他皱着眉，强撑着站起身来，踉跄着走到书桌旁，半倚着书桌弯下腰，拿起褪到脚踝的内裤随意地擦了擦下身的痕迹，随后套上长裤，转过身来看向库罗德。  
总是纠缠着他的香气仍然存在，只是减淡了许多，且不会再让他感到晕眩。  
贝雷特笑了笑，似是邀请般说道，“我想洗个澡。”  
  
双手环胸的西提司一脸阴沉地站在路口。  
当他走回贝雷特宿舍准备找贝雷特商议一下后续的代课问题时，发现早已是人去楼空，而后又费了好些气力走遍整座修道院，仍不见贝雷特的身影，最后还是一名金鹿学生告诉的西提司，他见到贝雷特跟着库罗德去了浴池。  
不是刚刚才暗示过他不要和任何正向转变者走得太近吗？西提司有些恨恨地想着，直到满脸困乏的贝雷特出现在西提司面前时，西提司面上的怒意才稍稍减淡了一些，但仍是不改厉色地问道，“刚刚去哪了？”  
贝雷特少见地犹豫了一下，正准备开口解释时就听到库罗德熟悉的嗓音从他身后传来。他甚是亲昵地伸手勾住了贝雷特的腰侧，探出半个身子看向西提司，毫不掩饰面上的得意。  
夹杂着挑衅意味的眼神看得西提司一愣，先是诧异，再是疑惑，而后是愤怒。他上前两步站到两人跟前，低声质问着，“你标记他了？”  
库罗德没有回应只是低低地笑出声来，直到西提司怒不可遏地揪住了他的衣领后，库罗德才好整以暇地拍掉了西提司的双手。  
“没有，”库罗德顿了顿，“……还没有。”  
闻言西提司后退半步松了口气，他紧紧地盯了库罗德一会，才开口警告道，“不要打贝雷特的主意，库罗德。”  
被警告的人却甚是敷衍地耸了耸肩，径自拉着贝雷特离开了。  
往后接连几日，贝雷特都和库罗德一起睡在二楼的宿舍里，不论是上课还是指导，到哪儿都是出双入对的。直到某日后的一个周末，贝雷特从床上醒来的时候发现库罗德并不在身边，他隐隐地听到从门外传来的交谈声，闻到一股颇为熟悉的沉闷气息，于是乎支起半个身子看向微敞的房门外，库罗德正摊开双手和帝弥托利说着什么。  
库罗德余光瞥见探着身子望向此处的贝雷特，笑着冲对方招了招手，同时头也不回地对着身旁的帝弥托利说道，“虽然汉尼曼老师被传染了流感很可惜，但贝雷特是金鹿学级的老师，借你们上课的话我们上什么？”  
“并不会占用你们的上课时间，我们只是想在后排一起听课。”帝弥托利解释道，随后有些好奇心作祟地偷瞄起房里的场景来。当希尔凡用习以为常的语气告诉他贝雷特绝对在库罗德的房里时，他怎么也想不通这段关系的发展为何会如此迅猛，又鉴于之后过紧的课程安排便亲自跑来询问。  
“殿下都说到这个地步，我再不答应似乎有些不近人情了。”他打趣着拍了拍帝弥托利的肩膀，随后转身打开了房门，“那就从明日开始吧。”  
“等一下！”帝弥托利连忙叫住了准备回屋睡回笼觉的库罗德，“老师的个人指导我们不会参与，但今天我们要请老师去训练场指点一二。”  
库罗德很是疑惑地挑高了眉毛，“哈？今天是周日欸，法嘉斯没有周日的吗？”  
回复他的是帝弥托利关于骑士精神的演讲，滔滔不绝。  
“骑士需勤勉需坚毅，不可懈怠不可……”  
库罗德连忙打断了帝弥托利的话头，并示意自己需要进去问问贝雷特，随后毫不避讳地踢掉了靴子，爬上床躺到贝雷特的身侧，一边挑拣着贝雷特翡翠般的碎发，一边轻声重复着帝弥托利的请求。  
候在屋外的帝弥托利偷偷地打量着屋内的情况，直到瞧见贝雷特从床上坐起身时才悄悄地松了口气，挺直了身子。  
过不多时，穿戴完毕的贝雷特走出屋来，光着脚的库罗德也跟着站在门边，两个人正有说有笑地聊着什么。离得较远的帝弥托利凝神屏气，仍是听不清那两个几乎要黏在一起的身影的对话，只是瞧见贝雷特偶尔轻笑出声，便有些冒昧地觉得似是情侣间的打趣。  
“喂！”  
一个突兀的声音斜插进了库罗德和贝雷特的对话，帝弥托利也跟着转过头去，见面色不善的菲力克斯站在一旁，很是不屑地看了库罗德一眼，又瞥向一旁的贝雷特，冷声道，“别让这种人磨钝了你的剑。”  
说罢，也不顾场面的尴尬径自离开了。  
库罗德没有生气，反而像是想到了什么极为好笑的事情一样凑到了贝雷特的耳边，十分亲昵地说着悄悄话。  
也不知道库罗德究竟说了些什么，贝雷特竟十分罕见地红了耳尖，一边摇着头，一边跟着菲力克斯走下了楼梯。  
落在最后帝弥托利连忙跟了上去，却也没有追上贝雷特，而是故意慢了半步，仔细地留意着对方身上减淡了许多的血腥味，不知为何，这股味道总是会让帝弥托利隐隐地感到惴惴不安。他皱起眉间，余光落在贝雷特发红的耳尖上。  
略显凌乱的发丝里时不时地露出半只圆润的耳朵，透过晨时的阳光，清晰可见其中纵横交错的脉络，又因着不可知的缘由映出一片绯红的花色。  
他从没见过贝雷特露出这样的神情，很亲和也很……，帝弥托利不由得想到，可爱。  
“什么可爱？”  
发问的人并未停下脚步，只是侧过身子看向身后的帝弥托利，似乎是在一刹那间，贝雷特感到减淡的海水气息又飞快地涌了上来。  
帝弥托利愣了愣，慌忙挪开眼神，“没…没什么。”说罢又觉得有些尴尬，便僵硬地开了口，“老师身上的味道淡了许多，是痊愈了吗？”  
“嗯，多亏了库罗德……”贝雷特顿了顿，没有再说下去。  
帝弥托利却没有发觉贝雷特语中的犹豫，直言道，“如果老师需要帮助的话，也可以找我。”  
贝雷特先是一愣，随后忍不住笑着摇了摇头，“这事你帮不上忙。”想了想觉得不对，便又添了一句，“最好帮不上忙。”  
帝弥托利踯躅着，满是疑惑，却又不好意思再追问什么是库罗德能做到但他却做不到的。身旁的贝雷特似是看出了他心中的疑问，犹豫了一会后，还是决定直白地解释一二。  
“之前的异样是因为我陷入了发情期，后来是库罗德……”他停顿了一下，选了个中性的词语，“医治了我。”  
发情期？医治？  
帝弥托利愣住了好几秒，甚至一度开始怀疑这会不会是库罗德教的冷笑话，但最后他只是嗫喏了一句那就好，便快步穿过贝雷特的身边走进了训练场，在没和任何人打招呼的情况下径自坐到一旁，面上满是困惑。  
站在远处的英谷莉特察觉出一丝不对劲来，但只是皱着眉头不说话。她留意着帝弥托利的神色怔仲不定，于是屈起手肘撞了撞站在身旁的希尔凡。  
“怎么？”  
英谷莉特转过头，对着帝弥托利的方向抬了抬下巴，希尔凡也跟着看了过去，审视几秒后故作深沉地点了点头，“这个表情我知道，是失恋了。”  
收到的是来自英谷莉特的怒视。她有些不满地跺了跺脚，随后再次肘击了身旁的希尔凡，但这次却被对方轻易地躲开了。  
“我去还不行吗。”  
希尔凡一边做举手投降状，一边绕过菲力克斯和贝雷特异常激烈的战场往帝弥托利身边走去。他难得地思考了一会，拍了拍帝弥托利的肩膀，用过来人的语气说道，“过去的就让它过去吧，凭殿下的身世和外貌还有什么女人泡不到……”希尔凡边说边侧过头观察着对方的神色，见帝弥托利毫无反应后，便立马换了个话题，“老师今天的状态好像不太行，菲力那家伙也没什么眼力见，搞不好要受伤，要不换殿下上去试试？”仍是没什么反应，希尔凡有些苦恼地抓了抓后脑勺，决定说一个爆炸性新闻，“我听说老师这几天都和库罗德睡在一起……”  
帝弥托利猛地站了起来。  
“原来是这样……”他低声道，随后才注意到坐在他身旁的希尔凡正夸张地拍打着自己的胸脯，“你找我有事？”  
“对，你看起来很有事。”  
“我没事。”  
帝弥托利摇了摇头，而后抬起头，留意到贝雷特竟一反常态地在菲力克斯的攻势下节节败退，而菲力克斯也有些异样地紧蹙着眉头，剑招之间满是杀意，像是要将致贝雷特于死地般。帝弥托利见状，心下一惊，连忙从旁侧的武器架上挑了一柄钢枪，三步并作两步地跑到场内，一把挡下了菲力克斯的剑势。  
“你干什么！”  
菲力克斯怒喝道，随后才意识到自己的失态，有些诧异地后退了几步，握着剑愣愣地站在一旁。替换上阵的帝弥托利则是拿着钢枪甩了一个简单的花式，枪尖指向贝雷特，稍作等待便冲了上去。  
因为发情期而渐渐不支的贝雷特，本就被菲力克斯打得乏力，眼下更是无力招架帝弥托利的进攻，便后退了几步侧过身想要躲开这次进攻。  
帝弥托利本是想和对方稍微过上一两招便让贝雷特歇下的，但一靠近贝雷特，他就感到一阵莫名的心慌与不安，那股若有似无的血腥味如细密紧实的丝网般拢住了他，就像有一只无形的手紧紧地攥住了他的心脏，让帝弥托利不由自主地感到惶恐。  
惶恐之中带着求生的杀意。  
他顺势向前直逼贝雷特的心脏，毫不犹豫地举高手中的长枪向对方袭去。清醒过来的菲力克斯连忙上前两步猛地推开了帝弥托利，后者的身子一侧，长枪变换了角度，一下子击中了贝雷特的左肩。  
吃了一击的贝雷特捂着肩膀跪倒在地，皱着眉看向同样疑惑的帝弥托利，而帝弥托利却似堪堪才从怪异的情绪中挣脱出来般，倒退了两步有些不可置信地回看贝雷特，随后又转头看向自己的右手，慌忙将钢枪丢到了地上。  
“我不知道……我也不知道是怎么回事……”  
他低喃着想要上前，却被身后的菲力克斯一把拉住了手臂。帝弥托利回过头看向菲力克斯，对方喘着气瞥了贝雷特一眼，随后摇了摇头走到了远处。帝弥托利很快便明白了菲力克斯的意思，但作为罪魁祸首，他也不好离得太远，只能先站在贝雷特身边，局促地道着歉。  
贝雷特紧皱眉头摸着自己的肩侧，因为菲力克斯适时的阻止，伤势也不算严重。他抬头看向帝弥托利，见对方一脸追悔不已的模样便开口宽慰道，“训练时受伤是常见的事，不必在意。”  
“让梅戚给老师医治吧。”  
一直站在最外头闲聊的雅妮特开了口，围拢起来的几人连忙给雅妮特身旁的梅尔赛德司让出一条小道。  
“想不到殿下也能失手伤到老师。”梅尔赛德司打趣着，舒缓了颇为紧绷的氛围，“看来殿下的枪法又进步了呢。”  
贝雷特浅笑着点了点头，帝弥托利便也跟着舒了口气。  
他伸手解开了颈间的环扣，将护甲连同披风一同脱了下来放到地上，随后拉开左肩的衣衫露出一大片青紫交加的肌肤。  
在简单的圣疗之后，贝雷特左肩上的淤青渐渐褪去，恢复到以往的肤色。梅尔赛德司却似忽然发现了什么般轻笑了起来，在停止施法的同时拉高了贝雷特的衣领。  
“多谢。”  
贝雷特点点头，站起身弯腰去拿摆在地上的披风。候在一旁的帝弥托利见状连忙上前两步拿起披风替贝雷特披上，目光却不受控制地停在了贝雷特左肩露出的一圈发红的牙印上。  
最好帮不上忙。  
原来是这个意思。


End file.
